Snowfall Wishes
by fitzdillore22
Summary: This is for a request from awhile back. Sorry it took so long XD One Shot Dan and Phil are admiring the first snowfall of London. Phil makes a wish and Dan thinks he's crazy, or maybe he's not...


"Look," Phil whispered to Dan excitedly looking upwards towards the dark sky. Dan followed his gaze and saw little white flakes of unique ddesign beginning to drift down towards them. "It's snowing!" Phil grinned, grabbing Dan's sleeve and slightly jumping with joy. Dan dropped his gaze to Phil again, who had his eyes squeezed shut and was holding his breathe. A moment later, Phil opened his eyes and exhaled the breathe, making it look like he was part dragon for a second or two.

"What was that?" Dan laughed once Phil's lingering breathe dissipated.

"I made a wish." Phil stated, looking at Dan as if he were crazy for not knowing the simplest of facts.

"Why?" Dan questioned, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Because at the beginning of every snowfall you're caught in, you get to make a wish." Phil explained, a little annoyed; Dan was ruining the magic with asking his questions.

"And have these wishes ever come true?" Dan asked sarcastically. Phil went to answer then shut it. Dan was being rude and didn't deserve an answer. Phil walked away from Dan a ways then bent his head upwards towards the sky before sticking out his tongue, letting the flakes fall to it and melt away, almost magically.

Dan shook his head but remained where he stood, giving Phil his snow time. Being in Britain meant you had to take in your winter magic where you got it. Dan then looked skywards himself and wondered '_Did wishing on snowfall actually work?_' Out of curiosity more than anything else, he let his eyelids fall closed and sucked in a quick breathe. He made his wish and let the warm air escape through his nostrils as he opened his eyes slowly.

He looked over Phil's way again and found Phil making a snow angel. It was a little pathetic, if Dan was honest, because barely any snow had fallen and Phil looked like he was just lying on the pavement, spreading his legs and arms with nothing happening. But that was what he loved about Phil; Phil never gave up on anything that had the littlest of magical touch to it, he always kept trying until it was worth it. Finally, after a good inch had fallen and you began to see a Phil shaped angel on the ground, Phil got up and examined his work. Dan came over to investigate himself.

"It's nice." Dan offered as Phil frowned at the sad outline below him.

"Don't bullshit me." Phil mumbled before stuffing his hands in his pockets and moved on.

"Alright, it's crap, but it'll get more snowy and you'll make an even better one!" Dan oozed with an uncharacteristically cheerfully tone. Phil rolled his eyes at Dan's humor and attempt to make him feel better; but, despite himself, it worked.

They left Starbucks with a caramel macchiato and a pumpkin latte swishing around in their bellies. By then, there was a blanket of three inches covering the whole of London.

"It worked." Phil grinned to himself as they made their way through the park.

"What worked?" Dan asked, giving Phil a confused look.

"My snowfall wish, it worked!" Phil beamed at the ground seeing little paw prints left by some small animal.

"What did you wish for?" Dan pestered as Phil breathed onto is mittens to warm them more.

"I wished for there to be enough snow for a snow day and, judging by the rate it's falling, I'll get my wish." Phil elaborated, checking his weather app before explaining.

"But you don't go to school anymore!" Dan chuckled as Phil put his phone away. "So why should it matter?"

"That wish has been my snowfall wish ever since I heard about it." Phil snapped back; fighting for his childlike innocence, even though it had long since been gone. Dan's grin disappeared at this declaration.

"Sorry, I thought it was just funny." Dan mumbled.

"It's alright." Phil nodded back, though both knew it wasn't okay to make fun of someone's dreams and wishes. "What did you wish for?" Phil asked, guiding the conversation in an entirely different direction.

"How did you know I made a wish?" Dan huffed, shocked.

"I saw you while I was making my snow angel." Phil said smiling coyly. "Come on, I told you mine."

"It's stupid." Dan tried to discourage Phil but it had no effect on Phil.

"Nothing is stupid." Phil assured Dan. Dan stopped under a streetlight and looked towards the flakes outside of the light's warm glow.

"You'll think it's stupid." Dan mumbled, scuffing his shoe a little against the pavement.

"No I won't." Phil bumped shoulders with Dan affectionately. "Please tell me?" He requested. Dan faced Phil, closed his eyes, sucked in a quick breathe and went for it.

"I wished for you to kiss me in the snowfall, okay?" Dan blurted in a dragon breathe exhale.

Silence and snow fell between the two men. They had been flat mates for years now, friends for even longer. So why was Dan messing it all up now? Was it because he couldn't stand to be apart from Phil for more than a day without a panic attack? Or was it because he couldn't stand the thought of Phil being someone else's? Maybe it was- But Dan's thoughts were interrupted by Phil's lips pressing against his own. Phil pulled away grinning.

"All you had to do was ask, Dan." He smiled softly before Dan pulled him in again for another lip touch. Dan didn't know if it was Phil or the snowfall but his kisses were by far the best he had ever experienced. They pulled apart slightly breathless the second time around. When had Phil's fingers intertwine with Dan's hair? And when did Dan's arms worm their way around Phil's waist?

"Man, I wish it snowed more often." Dan whispered, which got them both to laugh as the snow continued to fall; unaware of its affect on others, as well as its beauty.


End file.
